


My Valentine

by Star55



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day missing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** My Valentine  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 129  
>  **Summary:** Valentine’s Day missing moment.  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS.   
> **A/N:** Day 6 of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. As always, thanking slayerkitty (on LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Chris reached out and straightened Darren’s fedora with a smile. “You’re such a dork,” he said fondly.

Darren grinned at him and tugged on Chris’ tie, pulling him close. “Hey now, Blaine and Kurt are _supposed_ to be all happy and romantic in this scene.”

“I know,” Chris said, kicking at the pink love heart shaped confetti on the floor. 

“Action!” their director yelled and they re-did the take over again. Darren leant in and kissed Chris soundly on the lips, portraying their characters as best as they could for the camera, even though they were technically mid-song.

Chris hummed against Darren’s mouth and deepened the kiss, even though he knew it would mean they would have to re-take the scene all over again.

Somehow, he just didn’t mind.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
